


Compatibility Match

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Common Interests, Crack, Humor, M/M, Online Dating, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Bucky have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility Match

**DATING PROFILE**

**Your name:** None of your fucking business.

 **What's a fun fact about you that often suprises people?** I used to be dead.

 **What hobbies or activities do you enjoy?** Violence and mayhem.

 **What do your friends always say about you?** Did you really _have_ to kill them?

 **What are your likes and dislikes?**  
Likes: Kicking the shit out of people, keeping my identity secret.  
Dislikes: Teamwork. "Rules."

 **Your profile match for this dater is:** 99% compatible.

\--

Bucky looked up from his computer. "You're a moron."

"What, I thought that was pretty good," Jason said. "I wanted to make sure I got laid tonight."

"You could have just gotten naked. Seems to work for you every other time."

Jason grinned, pulled off his shirt, and straddled Bucky on the chair. "That's very true," he said with a smirk.

Bucky pulled him down and kissed him hard, possessive. "You know, if you had included that twist thing you do in bed, we might have gotten 100% on the profile."

Jason nodded, still out of breath from the kiss. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: _DC/MCU, Jason Todd/+Bucky, recently resurrected, sometimes-psychotic not exactly team players but sometimes superheroes anonymous_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Compatibility Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721909) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers)




End file.
